


S Ranked Support

by TozierWrites



Series: Lukas/Summoner Macklin - Stories of a Summoner OC and his loving husband [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summoner OC - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TozierWrites/pseuds/TozierWrites
Summary: The Summoner Macklin can't solve the problems he faces and it has a terrible toll on him. Luckily, as always, his loving husband Lukas is there to help see him through.
Relationships: Lukas/Summoner Macklin
Series: Lukas/Summoner Macklin - Stories of a Summoner OC and his loving husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625542
Kudos: 1





	S Ranked Support

Lukas puts the last finishing touches on to the tray, readjusting the cookies a little on their plate so that they display better. He never used to be able to fully understand why people put such effort into how they display food but Macklin tends to get more excited the more variety of treats he initially sees on the plate. Which is what matters, and it's only an extra momentary effort so the soldier is more than happy to do it.

A crashing sound emits from the Summoner's office causing Lukas to frown, instinctively he wants to rush to see what the issue is but if Macklin has become excitable Lukas has to emit a serene, calming demeanour to not further feed the roiling emotional state of the other young man. All he can do it grab the tea tray and walk briskly to the office, gently shouldering the door open so he doesn't have to break stride. 

The scene he walks in on gives him a moment's pause, there are scrolls, papers, and books scattered all over the floor. Macklin is seated at the table, head resting against the table's surface hands pulling at his bright red hair, sobbing hard enough that his slender frame shudders from the effort.

Lukas gently sets the tray down on a side table next to the entrance, walks over to the crying shuddering mass, crouches down and places a hand on Macklin's upper arm. His finger's barely touch the Summoner's arm yet Macklin startles, tenses, sits up right and turns to face the source of this unexpected touch with a borderline fearful expression. When he sees who it is his body relaxes and he once again returns to looking miserable and perhaps Lukas would say scared? Sacred doesn't make sense. Yet despite heavy tear streaks running down Macklin's freckled cheeks and tears still filling those emerald green eyes, those same eyes still give off a sense of panic. “What's wrong?”

Macklin doesn't answer at first, just stares at Lukas. Lukas is about to ask again, to push but Macklin responds; waving an arm in the direction of the table. “I can't figure it out! I can't solve this!”

Lukas gently chews on interior of his lower lip in an effort to keep his face as neutral as possible but still vent his worry to himself. This doesn't make sense. No matter how excitable and wild Macklin's emotions get outside of planning and battle, when it comes to the actual combat whether it's the planning stage or the battle itself the Summoner has an uncanny ability to be calmed, focused, and driven. Even in moments where the most steadfast among the Army of Heroes accept that their deaths are eminent Macklin is still focused, fighting, planning, and, thinking. This results time and again in him leading them to victories that people say no other army could have survived let alone won. How bad are things be for him to be in such a state now?

Macklin watches Lukas raise a hand and rest it gently against his cheek, as Lukas' thumb wipes away a falling tear Macklin can't help but start to feel a little better. His husband is always such a source of endless serenity and calm. Without realizing it he tries to lean more into the reassuring touch. “If I can't figure this out then a lot of people will die...including us.”

“You'll figure it out, you always do.”

There is so much confidence, and love, and belief in Lukas' voice but more importantly his eyes it causes Macklin to want to start crying again though this time but not out of frustration or anger but because he now feels like he is letting his husband and everyone else down and is unworthy of the faith currently being displayed in him. 

“But what if I don't?”

Lukas gently clasps both of Macklin's hand with his own, standing upright as he gently pulls at Macklin. “You will.”

Taking the hint, as usual without consciously realizing it, Macklin stands up and allows himself to be lead over to the long cushioned bench that is kept along one wall for when Macklin needs to rest but doesn't want to be too far away from his work. “You say that, but what happens if this time I can't?”

Lukas sits on the bench and pulls the much more slender Macklin onto his lap; Macklin buries his face into Lukas' neck and clings to him hard. He's so scared, so upset, his body starts to tremble once more. In response Lukas wraps his arms around Macklin and the Summoner can't help but feel so...protected at the moment. Lukas may not be as hulking as some other heroes but he is still a very large, powerfully built, and, strong man so Macklin is now in a position where he is feeling very comfy and snug.

“If you don't...then we will. Together.”

Macklin doesn't get it, how did he ever get so lucky as to end up with Lukas? He can be, to put it kindly, a bit of a handful at times, a bit wild and a bit too sporadic. So how did it happen? Especially as Lukas confessed that before Macklin he never had any romantic interest in anyone? These unanswerable questions once more begin spinning around in Macklin's mind, feeding aging doubts and fear which would be highly irritating any other time. Thankfully though, at least for the moment they are distracting him from the nightmare scenario he's been having to unsuccessfully try to deal with.

He breathes deep and through it may sound like a primal, perhaps even animalistic concept the scent of his love helps to relax him further. One of the young beast girls asked Macklin one time how he would describe Lukas' scent; wanting to compare how well his human nose worked compared to theirs. Macklin confessed that he couldn't put it into words; he couldn't describe it except for one particular trait. There is always a subtle but persistent smell of the stuff Lukas uses to maintain his armour. Something that probably would annoy others, but it's Macklin loves as once again it just reinforces the whole notion that even in the plainest, most mundane moments Lukas' nature is ever present. Almost like he's wearing the armour even when he isn't...

Macklin tenses up, Lukas braces unsure what is causing this and ready to react in as many ways as he possibly can. Macklin pushes away from his chest so he can look Lukas eye to eye, the moment the pressure of trying to move back is applied Lukas instinctively relaxes his arms resting his hands on Macklin's hip. That way he will have the room he needs but Lukas is still supporting him also. 

“You did it!” Macklin exclaims his green eyes sparkling with new found joy.

“I did it? Did what?” Lukas is confused.

Macklin gives his husband a big kiss on the cheek, even though they are married physical displays of affection can still be a complicated matter for Lukas. So Macklin always does his best to be as expressive as possible without stepping in any of those issues or crossing any lines. Something he has had to make practiced efforts at doing, but these days seems to finally have a good general understanding of.

“You did!” Macklin says once again as he gets off of Lukas' lap, at a running pace the moment his feet touch the floor. 

“What did I do?”

The only thing that gets Macklin to momentarily slow down is the plate of cookies Lukas had brought in, just long enough to grab a handful of his favourites with one hand as his other hand reaches out to grab his official Summoner's robe with the other from a hook next to the office door. Then he's gone, most likely seeking Alfonse while leaving Lukas confused and alone. Lukas is smiling though, just happy that Macklin once more appears to be happy. 

“He'll tell me once he gets back...” He says aloud to himself, it's usually they way when he's gotten caught up in a moment or idea and run off to find who or what he needs.

With that he gets up, and begins to gather the fallen books and papers, another small way he can help out his, in Lukas' opinion, over worked and over stressed husband. He's so lucky to have someone who loves him as much as Macklin does, someone who can fill his days with so much joy no matter how much or little they are doing. 

He just wished he understood how he got so lucky to get someone like Macklin...


End file.
